gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
ZMT-S34S Rig Contio
|production = Custom |usertype = Commander |usage = Assault |type = Suit |era = Universal Century |image = ZMT-S34S.png;Front ZMT-S34S-rear.jpg;Rear 308_ZMT-S34S Rig Contio (from Mobile Suit Victory Gundam);Video |transformable = No |designation = ZMT-S34S |OfficialName = Rig Contio リグ・コンティオ |headheight = 16.3 |emptyweight = 10.7 |weight = 21.4 |powerplant = Minovsky Ultracompact Fusion Reactor |poweroutput = 6500 |armor = High-Titanium Alloy/Neo-Ceramic Composite |propRocketThrusters = 3 x 32330 |propVernierThrusters = 24 |maxaccel = 4.53 |paccommodation = Pilot only~in panoramic monitor/linear seat cockpit in torso |manufacturer = Ballistic Equipment & Space Patrol Armory |archetype = ZM-S14S Contio |first = 0153 |last = 0153 |operator = Zanscare Empire |pilot = Cronicle Asher |armaments = 2 x Beam Saber 2 x Beam Shield 3 x Chest Beam Gun Shot Claw Variable Beam Launcher |OptionalEquip = Beam Rifle |series = Mobile Suit Victory Gundam, Gundam Build Fighters Try, Mobile Suit V Gundam (Super Famicon) |mechdesigner = Junya Ishigaki }}The ZMT-S34S Rig Contio is a mobile suit from Mobile Suit Victory Gundam. It was piloted by Cronicle Asher. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Rig Contio is a mobile suit based on and intended to replace the ZM-S14S Contio. In terms of power output and speed the Rig Contio has upgraded performance specs compared to the Contio. Its armaments are much the same with three exceptions. First, the Rig Contio's defensive abilities are upgraded possessing two beam shields, one on each back of the hand, where the Contio had only one on his left forearm. Second, the shot claw on the left shoulder is more powerful than Contio's shot claw and it's not wire-guided unlike its predecessor. Finally, the shot claw on the right shoulder has been replaced by a variable beam launcher, which operates under the same principals as the VSBR (Variable Speed Beam Rifle) technology used on the F91 Gundam F91. The variable beam launcher had the power to destroy a battleship in a single shot. Armaments ;*Beam Saber ;*Beam Shield ;*Chest Beam Gun ;*Variable Beam Launcher ;*Beam Rifle ;*Shot Claw History Only one Rig Contio prototype is known to have existed, piloted by Zancscare Empire ace pilot Cronicle Asher in the last days of the Zanscare War. Cronicle Asher would use this unit to destroy the Jeanne D'Arc and damage the Reinforce Junior, and also to pursue Uso Ewin's Victory 2 Gundam. However, while in combat against Uso Ewin during the Battle of Angel Halo, the Rig Contio sustained heavy damage, and was sent tumbling down one of Angel Halo's segments, ejecting Cronicle and sent him plummeting to his death. Picture Gallery Rig Contio Lineart.jpg|Lineart ZMT-S34S-rear.jpg|Rear zmt-s34s-beamsaber.jpg|Beam Saber zmt-s34s-shotclaw.jpg|Shot Claw zmt-s34s-variablebeamlauncher.jpg|Variable Beam Launcher rigcontioGBFT.jpg|As seen in Gundam Build Fighters Try teamkamiigusha.jpg|As seen in Gundam Build Fighters Try Rig Contio 5.jpg|Illustration by Masahiro Yamane Victory Gundam Illustration (5).jpg|Victory 2 Gundam versus Rig Contio in the hands of Katejina Loos Illustration. Super Gundam Royale Rig Contio.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game References RigContio.jpg|Rig Contio - Mechanic File Rig Contio earlier designs.png|Rig Contio earlier designs External links * Rig Contio on MAHQ.net